Runt's FEAR FACTOR!
by LiL' Pug
Summary: Runt has a fear factor show. He picks 6 cupples. They have to do crazy thinhs. The last cupple will win 1,000,000. But who will win? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To RUNT'S FEAR FACTOR!**

This is a game where Runt picks out 6cupples and they do crazy things. The less cupples the worse it is.

When it gets down to 3 cupples they have to do the worlds most hardest and scarest things.

The last cupple will win $1,000,000. But before that they have to do things.

They have to eat bugs, go in tanks full of bugs, jump off a buliding 900ft, get 2 shells with a croc and lots more!

Who will win the $1,000,000? These are the cupples names:

**Rita and Dot Mindy and Buttons Hello Nurse and Skippy**

**Wakko and Yakko Pinky and Brain Ezibella and Gabreilla**


	2. Chapter 2

Runt: Hello everyone. Welcome to **_Runt's FEAR FACTOR!_** Staring... me !

Rita: Runt, Runt, Runt Runt!

Runt: Thank you!

Rita: To begin lets pick some cupples!

Rita gives Runt the card of names that made it in.

Runt: Wakko and Yakko.

W+Y: Thank You!

Runt: Please take a seat. Next Ezibella and Gabreilla!

Crowd starts clap,scream,and wistle.

Runt: Rita and Dot, Pinky and Brain, Hello nurse and Skippy, and Mindy and Buttons!

Crowd is out of control!

They are all in a circle sitting down in chairs.

Runt: So how does it feel to make it in?

Everyone: Good!

Runt: Are you scared?

Everyone: Yes, no, a little, kinda.

Runt: Well, your fist task is to slove a puzzle in 2 minutes.

E+G: Whats the puzzle?

Runt: The map of the USA!

P+B: Oh no!

Runt: You all are going to stay in for the past 4games.

Rita: Cool.

Runt: On the count of 3, your going to run out and put the puzzle togerther. The first team to be done, will win Warner Park tickets.

Ezibella:We better win. (She wispered to Gab.).

Gabreilla: I know. (She wispered back.).


	3. Chapter 3

Runt: Please go to the starting line outside.

Everyone: Ok.

They are at the starting line.

Runt: 1...2...3!

They all ran out.

Ezibella and Gabreilla got there first, then Pinky and Brain, Rita and Dot. Hello Nurse and Skippy got there last.

Skippy: Can't you run any faster?

Hello Nurse: No, I don't want to break my high heels!

Skippy: Oh, brother!

Brain: You handme the peices and I put the puzzle together.

Pinky: Ok, deal!

Gabreilla: Come on EzibellaI know you can go faster then that..

Ezibella: Well my brain hurts!

Gabreilla: Too bad, so does mine.

Ezibella: Hey!

They only have 10 more peices left. Pinky and Brain ponly have 7.

Rita: Come on Dot give me the peices!

Dot: Ok, ok, I'm giving, I'm giving!

Yakko: Come on dude, 3 more peices!

Wakko: Here!

Runt: 1 minute left!

Skippy: Oh great we only have 30 peices, how are we going to win?

Hello Nurse: Skippy we don't have to win. At least we are in till the other 4 games.

Buttons: Come on Mindy 3 more peices!

Mindy: Help me Buttons!

Runt: 10 seconds!

Buttons: Thats Wasington.

Yakko: DONE!

E+G: Noooooooooo!

Runt we have a winner!

Wakko and Yakko come over and give them both a hug and a kiss. (cheak!)


	4. Chapter 4

Runt:Welcome back and it's time for out next 4 puzzles.

Rita: What are they?

Runt:They are a Rita, Runt, Acme,and Yakko,Wakko,andDot puzzles.

Mindy: How do you play?

Runt: First you have to get 4bags and dump them on a tray. Then you put the peices together. The first team will get a DVD.(They have to dig in the sand.)

W+Y: What the DVD?

Runt it's the whole movie of what we are doing on this show!

Gabreilla:WOW!

Runt: 1...2...GO!

They all ran off to the sand. Ezibella saw a bag sticking up. Hello Nurse also saw it...

Gabreilla: EZIBELLA! Hurry!

Ezibella slammed right onto the sand and pulld it out of Hello Nurses's hand.

They ran back to the tray. Wakko and Yakko are back.

Pinky: I found it!

Brain: Ok... then let's go back!

Now everyone was back. Ezibella and Gabreilla were in the lead.

E+G and W+Y were on their second puzzle.

Rita: I can't get this peice to fit.

Dot: Well... try turning it around!

Rita: That works!.

Rita and Dot only have 1 more puzzle because they were each doning there own.

Mindy: I thought you were good at puzzles?

Buttons: Animal puzzles, not word puzzles.

Skippy: hat peice goes there and that goes there!

Hello Nurse: Godd work kippy, give me a high 5!

R+D: Were done!

Runt:We have a winner!

R+D:YES!

Runt: the end of the show I will give you your DVD!


End file.
